You Oughta Know
by Hagane
Summary: Rukawa returns from his 'stint' in All-Japan and applies at Kanagawa Uni where he finds that things have changed more than he'd expected. yaoi. pairings: RuHana, SenHana, MakiFuji & MitRu(still to come....;;)
1. and that was it just hello

Title: You Oughta Know.  
Author: Hagane ^^\/  
Status: 1/?  
Rating: G [might change later on, I wouldn't know ^^;;;]  
Genre: 

Disclaimer: I'll just do this once- so listen carefully. SlamDunk belongs only to Inoue Takehiko and no other. Not even ME. So it definitely does not belong to any one of YOU. HAHAH! XD

This fic is for sherazard. 

You Oughta Know 

****

[a/n: oh yes! Before I forget….. I'm not quite sure how long he'll train in All-Japan, but let's just assume it took him 3 years kay? ^.~]

            "I want to apply for a place," said the tall, lanky boy in a soft voice, barely audible to the other.

"Errrrr……yeah……sure……" The man behind the counter scrutinized him carefully before handing over several forms. "Here, fill these up." 

The boy nodded a silent thanks and received the papers before disappearing through the doors. The man watched his retreating back then picked up the phone and quickly dialled a number.

"Guess what! Guess what!" he shouted into the phone as soon as someone picked it up.

The person at the other end said something to which he nodded vigorously, while jumping from one foot to another in his excitement.  
            When he had enough, he interrupted the other, "No this is REALLY important!"

He shook his head impatiently when the other boy launched into another one of his ranting sessions.

"Rukawa Kaede was here! As in HERE here! And he wants to get a place here! In Kanagawa University!"

At the other end, the voice fell silent for a total of 15 seconds before a very loud, "UNBERIBRIYA!" escaped his mouth.

-o-

            'NYAHAHAHAHAA!!!" the loud obnoxious laughter of Sakuragi Hanamichi rang throughout the gym.

            "Bakero! Will you shut?!!!" Miyagi Ryota glared at the offending boy, 'We're supposed to train! TRAIN. Not act like clowns!"

            "Face it Miyagi-san," Koshino Hiroaki interjected, "idiots like him never change. If he was born stupid, that's how he's going to be all his life."

            "Unfortunately for us," muttered Miyagi under his breath. Loudly, he said, "Takeshi-san won't be very pleased if he finds out you haven't been behaving Sakuragi!" _And we all know what that means, _he thought grimly.

            Sakuragi's laughter came to an abrupt halt. "Erm….I think it's time the tensai starts to polish his skills…. Nyahaha….," he laughed nervously, "We wouldn't want the tensai to lose his golden touch, would we?" Again he cackled nervously.

            "No we wouldn't," muttered Mitsui Hisashi sarcastically. Beside him, Jin Soichiro just chuckled softly.

            Sakuragi Hanamichi was now a first-year at Kanagawa University, majoring in materials science. After a temporary break from intensive basketball training, due largely to his back injury, he now returned with a vengeance, literally speaking. Although no one would ever admit it to the redhead, Sakuragi Hanamichi had more than made up for his 1 ½ year hiatus from basketball- he could now shoot, steal and dribble as well as………

            "Oi Smiley! Care to have a one-on-one with the Tensai?"

            Sendoh Akira grinned. "You sure, Hanamichi?" he paused for effect, "I mean, you did **lose** the last time."

            Sakuragi scowled. "That's why we should have play again! So the Tensai will show that he's better than you!"

            Sendoh laughed. "We'll see about that Hanamichi. You still have quite a way to go."

            "Who are you to judge the Tensai?" came the indignant reply, "Now stop talking and start playing! The Tensai doesn't like to wait!"

            "Hai hai!" Sendoh conceded, jogging up to the younger boy.

            And so they began their game of one-on-one, the one of many they had, and will have.

-o-

            "You're not so bad, Hanamichi," teased Sendoh as they changed out of their sticky attire.

            "Humph. Of course the tensai isn't bad," grumped the other boy, halfway through removing his shirt.

            Sendoh seized the opportunity to tickle the exposed skin, resulting in a startled Hanamichi getting himself stuck in his shirt. 

            "Mmmppphhh!!! Pfffendhoh!!!" he cursed from behind his shirt, "Phhhopp Phhitt!!"

            "Come again?" laughed the ex-Ryonan ace.

            "Phhhhaarrrggghhhhh!!!" Sakuragi cried in exasperation, half tearing his shirt in the process of yanking it off his head. He glared furiously at the laughing boy. "Do that again and you're dead meat Smiley," he threatened with a low growl.

            Sendoh raised his arms in mock surrender. "Okay okay, you got me!"

            The redhead rolled his eyes. "Stupid smiley," he muttered, rummaging through his lockers for a new shirt. 

            Grinning, his companion did the same.

-o-

            Rukawa stood in the doorway, out of sight of the occupants of the gym. For some reason, he didn't want to make his presence known, yet.

            "Hanamichi! Behind you!" Miyagi motioned frantically to the redhead. 

            Rukawa watched as the boy coolly threw the ball to Sendoh who had shaken off his defense, watched as Sendoh leaped to make a shot, watched as he faked the shot and passed instead to the waiting redhead, who ran in for  a dunk.

            **SLAM**

            Sakuragi hung onto the rim of the basket, grinning madly.

            Rukawa shook his head, the corners of his mouth tugging. _D'aho, _he thought.

            Then he stepped forward, and into the gym.

-o-

            The first person to notice the new arrival was Mitsui.

            "Hey guys! Look who's here!" he pointed to the expressionless boy who had just walked in, "It's our Rukawa!"

            And was promptly rapped on the head.

            "Idiot. You sound like his shinetai," chided Maki Shinichi.

            Mitsui grinned back unrepentantly. "Oi Rukawa!" He jogged up to his former teammate, "What brings you here?"

            "Rukawa?" the ex-point guard of Shohoku repeated, "Shouldn't you be training?"

            Rukawa regarded his seniors carefully before answering. "I transferred in."

            "You WHAT?!!!!!!" yelled 2 voices simultaneously.

            "I transferred in." repeated the boy, unfazed.

            "WHEN????!!!!"

            "Last week."

            "WHAT????!!!!"

            "Last w- -" but he was cut off when a tall, unfamiliar boy interrupted.

            "Please excuse their behaviour. They tend to overreact sometimes," he said smoothly, while whacking both Mitsui and Miyagi on the back of their heads, "I'm Takeshi Fujiwara. The captain."

            Rukawa nodded. "Rukawa Kaede."

            Takeshi's eyes lighted up in amusement. "Of course," he smiled, "if I didn't already know."

            Rukawa raised an eyebrow in question, but the other boy just laughed.

"Rukawa," greeted another boy graciously, "welcome to Kanagawa."

Rukawa nodded at Kenji Fujima.

Other polite greetings were exchanged  [Rukawa nods his responses. I'd consider that not exactly barbaric right? ^.~] but the one that he was waiting for never came. His eyes traveled to the other end of the gym where Sendoh was saying something to Sakuragi. Their eyes met.

If Rukawa was surprised with what he saw, he didn't show it. [well duh. *rolls eyes*]

-o-

            Sakuragi eyed him warily. So he had returned. Just when he thought he'd never see the kitsune again, he returned. Talk about bad timing. 

            "Don't worry about it, Hana, " Sendoh was saying, "he can't do anything to you. You're the Tensai remember?"

            Sakuragi gave him an appreciative nod.

            Sendoh's slightly worried face eased into a smile. "Good. Now let's be civil and say hello." He nudged a stiff Sakuragi Hanamichi towards the crowd.

            _But I don't want to say hello to the kitsune! _Thought Sakuragi stubbornly. But he followed Sendoh's lead anyway. _I hope you're right Akira. I really hope you're right. _

            "Hello Rukawa. I see you've finished training with the All-Japan team," Sendoh proffered his had to which Rukawa completely and blatantly ignored. Unflinching, Sendoh withdrew his hand and continued, "Well, it's good to see you again."

            Rukawa somehow, with Heaven's interference, managed not to roll his eyes. _Cut the crap already and just admit that you wish me dead, _thought Rukawa, regarding the older boy coldly. 

            "Say hello Hana," Sendoh elbowed the other boy gently.

            Sakuragi scowled, then said, "Hello."

            And that was it. Just 'hello'.

-o-

            "So Rukawa," began Miyagi, "what are you majoring in?"

            "English." He mumbled.

            "Sorry?"

            Rukawa repeated himself, a little more loudly this time.

            "You? English?!!" Miyagi was beside himself with laughter. "You can't be serious!"

            Rukawa's eyes narrowed dangerously. "D'aho."

            Mitsui caught his eye and smirked. "Seems like you little stint in All-Japan hasn't opened you up much, eh?"

            _It. Was. Not. A. STINT. _Rukawa glared daggers at his sempai.

            As if reading his mind, Mitsui chuckled. "Fine. It was not a stint. I get your point."

            The three of them were showing Rukawa around the campus. Takeshi had let them off early, them, referring exclusively Miyagi and Mitsui, to help Rukawa familiarize himself with the campus.

            "Takeshi-san's real cool," Miyagi was saying, "Only he can be quite scary."

            "Yeah," Mitsui winced, "think Akagi and Uozumi combined."

            Rukawa tried to picture the 2 captains(in their respective ape forms) merging as one. He cringed(inwardly) at the thought. 

            "But that's good. I mean, if he wasn't, then no one would be able to control the two Ss, and I mean, literally, asses!" continued Miyagi obliviously. 

            Rukawa looked sharply at his sempai. Who was, of course, oblivious and had now moved on to talk about their vice-captain, Maki Shinichi. Mitsui, however, noticed this sudden interest.

            "Yeah, the two asses. Sakuragi and Sendoh."

            And he definitely did not miss the scowl that appeared on his junior's face.

-o-

a/n: well, that's the first chapter done! XS I'm going to work on the next one and, oh yes, the other current projects I've chosen so "brilliantly" to embark on. 


	2. so he's back? for good?

Title: You Oughta Know  
Author: Hagane ^^\/  
Status: 2/?  
Rating: G (tentative!)  
Genre: Angst/Romance I should think. 

A/n: thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter- I know I took a hell of a long time to update, sorry. This second instalment might not really be good enough to make up for the long wait, but I suppose it'll have to do. Ne? 

The fic was, and still is inspired by sherazard. 

You Oughta Know

-

            "More?" offered Sendoh.

            Sakuragi Hanamichi took time out from devouring his fries to smile in gratitude as his friend stood up to order more. Sendoh smiled as he slid out of his seat and stood in the queue, wondering how many more packets he'd have to get, to satisfy the redhead's voracious appetite. _Maybe five more?_ He thought, a small smile playing on his lips. He glanced back at his companion who, having finished his fries, was eyeing his half-eaten burger. 

            "You can have it if you want, Hanamichi," he called back. The boy jumped in his seat a little, before turning around to face him, a sheepish grin on his face. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. Sendoh grinned. This was all too common. 

            Sure enough, when he returned with the fries and a nice, warm burger, Hanamichi glomped him and grabbed **his** half-eaten burger, stuffing his mouth full of fries at the same time. The humour was not lost on Sendoh, who chuckled appreciatively. 

            "What?" 

            Sendoh grinned, "Nothing Hana, I was just wondering where all that food goes."

            "What do you mean? It goes into my tummy of course!" 

            "That too, and also where else."

            "Huh?" Hanamichi paused in his guzzling to cock his head at him.

            "You never seem to put on weight……even with so much food."

            Hanamichi stared at him a while, before a grin spread across his features. "NYAHAHHAAHHAH!!! You're in awe of the tensai's incredible metabolic rate aren't you? Well, I can tell you a secret if you don't want to put on weight- " he leaned in to whisper something into Sendoh's ear.

            Sendoh shivered as his warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of his lobe. He barely heard what the boy was saying.

            "Sorry Hana, didn't quite catch that," he apologised when the other boy pulled away. 

            Surprisingly enough, he only grinned and grabbed a couple more fries to chew on. 

            Suspicious, Sendoh leant over in curiosity. "What did you say Hana?"

            When the redhead's grin only widened, it confirmed his suspicion. "Forget it Hana. I don't want to know." He settled back onto his seat and unwrapped his burger. "Though I must admit that I've often wondered why you prefer to eat my half-eaten burgers when I've bought you a new one." He remarked nonchalantly, taking a bite out of the patty.

            "It's for a tensai to know and for you to never figure out," was the smug reply.

            An eyebrow shot up. "Reeeeeaaaalllllyyyy?" Sendoh drawled, chewing thoughtfully, "And here I was, thinking that maybe you might enlighten me someday. So, no chance there."

            "Well, maybe if you're nice to the tensai……"

            "How *nice* is nice?"

            "Well……for starters………" and the pointless bantering went on, on that lazy Sunday afternoon.

            And neither redhead nor brunette noticed the pair of cold blue eyes focused so intently on them. 

-o-

            "Hey Rukawa. If you don't like your burger we could always eat something else," Mitsui commented, noticing the burger that lay untouched before the ace.

            "You can have it," the boy replied, pushing it over to his side of the table, though his gaze was still focused elsewhere.

            "Uhhhh……thanks but no thanks. I think I've eaten more than enough," Mitsui stared balefully down at his tray. 

            "I still think you should go to the doctor, it's not like you to leave," paused Fujima, looking at his tray, "38 pieces of fries and 5/6 of your burger uneaten."

            Mitsui stared at him, his expression torn between amazement, incredulity and amusement. "You're not kidding."

            "Of course I'm not kidding. Why would I? That's a lot of food you didn't eat. And that, Mitsui Hisashi, is reason enough for you to go for a check-up." He insisted.

            "I don't see what's wrong with leaving food behind," interrupted Maki. 

            "Of course you wouldn't. You leave half of your food untouched all the time," noted Fujima dryly.

            He was rewarded with a withering look from the ex-Kainan captain. 

            "It's okay, I can finish it up for him," Jin cut in, taking several fries from Maki's tray.

            "You're too kind." Chided Fujima.

            "Better than being too naggy." Muttered Maki under his breath.

            "What did you say?" Fujima glared.

            "Nothing." He looked away.

            Mitsui rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the rookie.

            "Hey Rukawa, don't you even want to sample the food here? It's not poison you know."

            "Unh." Rukawa finally tore his gaze away from whatever it was that he was looking at and finally attempted to………nibble some fries. 

            "I'm done." Was his quite declaration. Mitsui was the only one who caught it. 

            "Okay. Good. Now we can leave." Mitsui stood up, startling the rest.

            "He's done?" Fujima gazed at the full tray warily.

            "Go eat it up if you're not happy." Maki grumbled before stalking out, Mitsui right behind him. 

            "What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Fujima angrily.

            "I don't know," the quiet shooting guard from Kainan shrugged, "but I think we should go."

            They left the restaurant, grumbling, in Fujima's case. 

            Moments later, Mitsui re-emerged.

            "Rukawa? We've left if you haven't noticed," he called out to the boy.

            "Huh? Oh." The boy blinked, looked blankly around, and followed his sempai out. 

            "What was it that you were looking at?" asked Mitsui, out of curiousity.

            "Nothing."

            "Oookkkkaayyy." Mitsui didn't believe him but he decided to let it rest, much to the ice prince's relief.

-o-

            "So he's back for good?" Koshino inquired, his eyes following Miyagi as the other boy peered into the washing machine.

            "Yeah. At least he said so," Miyagi's voice was hollow, coming as it was from within the depths of the machine.

            "You know, if Mitsui-san was here, your head would be happily churning around right now, and you'd have soap suds coming out of your nose at every breath," commented Koshino, quite inchoately.

            It produced the desired effect. 

            Miyagi withdrew his head out in a hurry, banging his head with a resounding THUD as he did so. He turned to glare at Koshino.

            "Thanks a lot."

            "My pleasure."

            He cursed under his breath about sadistic Ryonan players with a perverse sense of humour. 

            "So, as I was saying, he's back for good?" quipped the boy.

            "YES."

            "No need to get worked up. I was only asking a question."

            "The same one you've been asking since oh, the past one hour?"

            "So I need to be certain."

            "Aren't you already?"

            "I need to be really, really certain."

            "Okay."

            "Yeah. So he's really back for good?"

            Miyagi slapped his forehead and spun round to glare at the source of his irritation.

            "What is wrong with you? YES YES YES!!!!!! Rukawa's back for good!" he snapped.

            "He is?" 

            Miyagi glared and stepped forward threateningly just as Koshino protested. 

            "That wasn't me!"

            "Who was it then?" growled the boy.

            Koshino pointed to the doorway where Hikoichi stood, eyes wide.

            Miyagi relaxed and reconsidered his killing intent. 

            "So……" both turned to look at the boy at the doorway. "………he's back? For good?"

            And Miyagi Ryota growled in frustration as he contemplated suicide. 

-o-

            "Just a little more Hana, to the right…no that's the left…right…to my, oh, I meant to your left, my right……yep, almost there……PERFECT!" Sendoh grinned and flopped down on the couch, smiling widely at the redhead who frowned as he stepped back to scrutinize the effect.

            "I don't know Akira……"he mused, "it looks out of place here, you think he'll like it?"

            "Of course he'll like it! Why shouldn't he?" 

            "Wellllllllllll………" he surveyed the picture on the wall. 

            "If he doesn't like it then it's too bad."

            "I don't……" Suddenly Sendoh's eyes glinted in mischief and he leaned forward.

            "What's the matter Hana? You afraid he'll get mad?"

            "IYA! The tensai isn't afraid of anything! Don't talk nonsense!" scoffed the redhead indignantly, though he squirmed uncomfortably under his shirt.

            "Good. I almost thought for a moment there you were."

            "Teme! I told you Smiley, the tensai fears nothing!" 

            "That's a relief. I was worried that you might be, and see, if the great tensai is afraid of something, then what of us lesser mortals?" Sendoh widened his eyes in mortification at the thought.

            Sakuragi glared. "Haha Akira. Very funny."

            Sendoh chuckled to himself while feeling the intensity of the glare. Only he could pull off such an impossible feat- to tease the hot-head and escape unscathed. Talk about miracles.

            Sakuragi tore his eyes away from the spiked-up head and focused once again on the wall. 

            "You think he'll really like it?"

-o-

            "What the fuck is this supposed to be?!!!!!!" an angry roar carried over to their room. 

            "What's the matter?" Fujima came bursting through the door.

            "THIS is the matter!" Miyagi pointed accusingly at the offending object.

            It was a framed picture of……Ayako, in a tiny halter top and impossibly short shorts, that showed her long legs wonderfully.

            "Um, shouldn't you be pleased?" Fujima asked, quite confused over the cause of the uproar, "I mean, don't you like her?"

            "Of course I like her! But this……this…THING taints her! My poor innocent Ayako, all deflowered! I'll get back at those two asses if it's the last thing I do!" sputtered Miyagi, all red in the face.

            "Um………okay……" Fujima backed off.

            "What happened?" Maki asked warily as Fujima slipped silently into their room.

            "Oh, well……Miyagi got a little upset that uh, his Ayako wasn't as innocent as he thought."

            Maki grunted. "I could've told him that."

-o-

            The two culprits heard the strangled cry and snickered evilly, delighting in their prank.

            "I take it he didn't like it after all." Sakuragi commented.

            "Are you kidding?" Sendoh swiveled round to gape at him, "he *loved* it!"

            And they both fell to the floor, clutching their sides in pain as laughter took control. 

No plot in this chapter. Ehe. Just lots of rambling going on. I like rambling and pointless bantering. It's what I live for. Haha. XP


End file.
